BGM-71 TOW
The BGM-71 TOW is an anti-tank guided missile. "TOW" stands for "Tube-launched, Optically-tracked, Wire-guided". The TOW was first produced in 1970 and is the most widely used Anti-Tank guided missile in the world. Battlefield Vietnam The BGM-71 TOW appears in Battlefield Vietnam as a mounted weapon on the M151 M.U.T.T. Initially, the missile resembled the rockets fired from gunships, travelling in a straight line. After a certain patch, it was replaced by heat-seeking missiles, which can be effectively used as a counter to helicopters and jet fighters. BFVBGM.jpg|The BGM-71 TOW HUD. Battlefield 2 The BGM-71 TOW in Battlefield 2 is operated by the United States Marine Corps, the S.A.S. and Navy SEALs in the Special Forces expansion, and the E.U in Euro Force. It's counterpart is the Chinese HJ-8. Both weapons have identical guidance systems and projectile damage. It usually requires two missiles to destroy an enemy Tank or APC, and only one for lighter vehicles. The TOW can hardly be used against infantry, due to the missile's small blast radius and low velocity. While manning the TOW, if your crosshair passes over an enemy armored vehicle, the driver will get a warning signal and will be able to release smoke for cover and evade the missile. Battlefield 2: Special Forces features both the tripod-mounted TOW as well as a version mounted on the HMMWV in place of the M2 Browning HMG. 800px-BF2TOWHMMWV.JPG|The BGM-71 TOW on a HMMWV. 800px-BF2TOWLAV.JPG|Two BGM-71 TOWs on a LAV-25. Battlefield: Bad Company The''' BGM-71 TOW''' is rarely seen in multiplayer, being mostly replaced by the Russian counter-part, the 9M133 Kornet. It appears on the multiplayer maps Harvest Day and End of the Line. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In Battlefield: Bad Company 2's singleplayer, though the BGM-71 TOW itself is never usable or seen as a stand-alone emplacement, it is seen mounted on HMMWV during the first segment of High Value Target, used by US Marines. In multiplayer, the BGM-71 TOW, simply designated as Stationary AT in-game, is seen in multiplayer on most maps where Americans are defending, being replaced by the Russian 9M133 Kornet on other maps. The TOW follows the target the user is pointing at until the missile impacts, and the user is given a moderate zoom capability. The TOW is particularly useful over long ranges and for destroying helicopters because the missile can be guided, and has no drop, unlike shoulder fired launchers. The missiles do relatively little damage to players and most damage is directed in front of where the missile impacts, thus it is advisable to land the missile in front of enemies rather than risking hitting behind them. In Onslaught mode, the BGM-71 TOW is seen mounted on certain HMMWVs. It is the only time the TOW variant of the HMMWV is available to players. If the Alternate Weapon perk is taken, it is seen mounted on M3A3 Bradleys. Singleplayer *High Value Target Multiplayer *Atacama Desert *Port Valdez Onslaught *Atacama Desert Battlefield Play4Free In Battlefield Play4free, the BGM-71 TOW appears on the maps Karkand, Dragon Valley, and Oman at most control points or strategic locations. The TOW performs identically to the Russian HJ-8 and is devastating against enemy armor, destroying tanks in two or three missiles, and jeeps in one or two. However, the operator is vulnerable to being sniped by a Recon player or run into by a vehicle from the side or behind, meaning the operator should keep a look out for any vehicles and head to cover if they're hit by a sniper round. If the player is using the TOW Missile System Training option, then the BGM-71 TOW is mounted on the LAV-25. Battlefield 3 The BGM-71 TOW serves as an emplaced weapon in Conquest for the Americans. It is also unlockable for the LAV-25 via the ATGM Launcher specialization. It is functionally identical to the Russian 9M133 Kornet. In the Armored Kill DLC, TOW systems are also available for tank destroyers and mobile artillery vehicles, both of which are functionally identical to the ATGM Launcher. BGM-71 TOW Render.png|A 3D render of the BGM-71 TOW. Trivia *The TOW takes 2 missiles to destroy an MBT and IFV from the front and usually 1 to the sides or the rear. Light vehicles are destroyed instantly when hit by the TOW. *The TOW and the Kornet can both guide their missiles to enemy vehicle, as their missiles are wire-guided. *In'' Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the player receives the Achievement or Trophy "Careful Guidance" for shooting down a helicopter with a TOW or Kornet. *In ''Battlefield 3's Multiplayer, it sometimes occurs that when a player enters the TOW, it will instantly fire automatically but no missile comes out. It still will need to reload despite the fact that it actually didn't really fire. Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 2 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 3 Category:Emplaced Weapon Category:Vehicles of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Vehicles of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Vehicles of Battlefield Online